


Naming of Cats

by tanyart



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sarcastic!Hawke/Fenris. And no cats whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a moment when Bethany called out to him and, before he had turned to address her, Hawke had seen Fenris whip his head around, staring at her with a puzzled look.

At the time, Hawke was sort of bleeding all over the place from their last battle, so he let it go and allowed Bethany fix up his mangled leg.Merrill—Maker bless her—must have seen him staring at Fenris staring at Bethany, and since she had this incredible talent for being both perceptive _and_ dense at the same time, she sat down next to him with a knowing giggle.

“Ye-es?” Hawke asked cautiously, the memory of her [sad-puppy-eyes theory](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQcGpeSyTGw) about Fenris still fresh in his mind.While he appreciated her observations, it did not always work out so well if Fenris ended up being embarrassed in the process and Hawke had to pay for it with the elf’s sulking silence (which had the tendency to last for _days_ , and Hawke really couldn’t stand being blatantly ignored like that).He held up his hand before Merrill could speak, waiting for Fenris to stop glaring at them as if he knew that he was the topic of inquiry.

“Fenris, are you hurt? Do you need to be healed?” Bethany asked, a little too sweetly.

In reply, Fenris scowled and stalked off to poke at the faraway corpses for spare items.

“Thanks, Bethany,” Hawke said, smirking, “but please don’t do that all the time. I’m sort of courting him, you know.”

“I know, but what kind of sister-in-law would I be if I didn’t?”

“ _Courting_ ,” Hawke repeated firmly, because there was really no sense in getting ahead of himself like that.The last thing he wanted was to get Bethany on this (she hadn’t been there when the puppy-eyes incident happened, but Varric had, so basically all of Kirkwall knew by now), but he supposed he did owe her for shooing Fenris off.Hawke let out a sigh and motioned for Merrill to continue.

“I think it’s because Bethany doesn’t call you Hawke,” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He paused, connecting the dots as far as they would go, but curiosity had always been a weakness of his.Shrugging, he said, “Of course Bethany doesn’t call me Hawke; she’s my sister.”

“But, um, maybe Fenris doesn’t want to call you Hawke either?I don’t know.Just an idea,” Merrill said, peering into his face, and smiled at his expression.“Oh!You’re blushing. That’s it, isn’t it?”

“But Fenris isn’t my sister,” he laughed, waving her away and used his other hand to rub his cheek in a futile attempt to wipe off whatever blush Merrill claimed he had.

“You are being sarcastic again, I can tell.”

“And you are getting good at telling,” Hawke said, glancing at Fenris and wondering if Merrill was right.It wasn’t something he had given thought to before, and he failed to see where it matter for him (and it would only ever matter because _Fenris_ mattered, so in actuality, now that it brought up, it mattered a whole lot to Hawke now).Ignoring Merrill and Bethany’s expectant stares, he stood up, putting weight on his healed leg.As usual, Bethany did a stellar job, but he refused to thank her if she was going to keep _looking_ at him like that.

“He’s probably self-conscious since he doesn’t have his own name to give you,” she said and he knew she did not mean it in a degrading way, merely thoughtful.

Hawke had to smile at that. “I believe he may be trying to find it still, but,” he continued, holding out both his hands for the girls to take, “whether he chooses to call me darling or sweetheart or a complete idiot, I don’t mind either way. I’m willing to wait,” and hauled them to their feet.At the sound of approaching footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder.“Ah, Fenris. Find anything good?”

The elf walked up to them, his expression unreadable, though his attention seemed to be more focused on dividing up the coins in his hands.“Not much,” he replied, tossing a reasonable share to each person before he drew Hawke aside with a faint touch at his arm.“But maybe I should start calling you a sentimental and indiscrete fool, the way you carry on like that.”

“Oh.So you heard,” Hawke said, already counting the days Fenris was going to sulk and ignore him.

“Fortunately, not all of it,” the elf assured, the tiniest hint of a smile flitting across his face.He seemed to want to say more, looking at Hawke with a determined air.In the end, he tacked off the growing silence between them with a weak cough into his fist.

Unexpectedly charmed, Hawke grinned, pulling Fenris’ hand away while the elf mumbled something that might have not been his given name, or darling or sweetheart or even _idiot,_ but—

“It’s a start,” he said, delighted that Fenris tried just the same, and pecked the corner of his mouth, taking the name back, whatever it happened to be.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you mean to say that he hasn’t yet?” Bethany asked, leaning forward.“Even when you two-? You know. In bed.”

“Bethany! Mother did not raise you this way.”

“Huh. That’s odd.Does he call you Hawke the entire time then? Or is he silent?”

Hawke bristled, too irritated and offended to get properly embarrassed.“Obviously not, but it’s not as if I expect him to recite—oh, I don’t know—Dwarven poetry while I’m ravishing him over the banisters and on the kitchen t—Bethany, don’t you make that face at me, _you asked for this_ —frankly, I’d find it strange if Fenris started giving me pet names.”

Merrill’s brow furrowed and she stared past him.“Angry puppy eyes,” she murmured, throwing him an apologetic look.

And that’s when Hawke felt Fenris’ hand on his shoulder.

“ _Darling_ ,” Fenris drawled, pulling him back hard enough to make him stumble, “A word, if you will?”

“I’ll let you have several,” Hawke said, resigned.

And Fenris did.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [The Naming of Cats](http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/t__s__eliot/poems/15121) by T.S. Eliot.
> 
> And the next part is a bonus snippet that didn't quite make the cut, haha.


End file.
